1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine of the type, in which at least one pair of intake or exhaust valves having an identical function and disposed adjacent to each other are arranged for use with one cylinder, and more particularly to a valve actuating mechanism having a stopping function for use in the internal combustion engine of the above type to selectively operate and stop a portion of the intake or exhaust valves in accordance with the r.p.m. of the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there is known a high-speed internal combustion engine which is equipped for one cylinder with a plurality of intake and exhaust valves. If the internal combustion engine of the known type is run such that a portion of the intake and exhaust valves is stopped during a low- or intermediate-load operation whereas all the intake and exhaust valves are run during a high-load operation, a high efficiency can be attained over all the operating range of the engine, and the fuel consumption can be improved. In the prior art, however, there has never been obtained a satisfactory mechanism for solving the above subject.